Vibrating element rate sensors, such as tuning fork gyros, have an element driven to vibrate in one plane. When the sensor is subject to rotation about an axis parallel to the vibration plane, a force is produced on the vibrating element orthogonal to the axis of rotation and the plane of vibration. This tends to cause deflection of the element, which is sensed by a suitable sensor, such as a capacitive pick-off.